In recent years, the number of health-conscious individuals has grown tremendously. In addition, research into the importance of clean water for hydration and other uses during health-improving activities: walking, hiking, biking, camping, and other outdoor activities has led to an increased need for fluid delivery devices that can provide fluids through a secure and hygienic means. Conventional fluid delivery devices, such as water bottles, are useful for various purposes in activities such as athletic, outdoor, recreational, or other uses. Typically, such devices are designed for a user to carry water, electrolytic fluid replacement drinks, or any type of liquid or, in some cases, powders or other materials. In many cases, these devices are used to enable active people: walkers, hikers, riders, and campers to drink or replenish fluid loss without stopping their particular activity. Additionally such devices may be used by these individuals as a source of water to clean themselves, their utensils and tools.
Depending on the type of fluid dispensing system, constant or frequent use of fluid containing devices and bottles can lead to damage to, for example, the pull-valve, or loss of a screw-type cap or pop-on/pop-off lid. Furthermore, for squeeze-type containers, the frequent deformation of the container can lead to structural failure of the walls of the container. Additionally, the ability to control water flow to clean or wash can be difficult as the fluid dispensing device must be tilted at a particular angle and/or squeezed to initiate the flow of water.
Additionally, transmission of germs and the inclusion of foreign material into the fluid becomes an increased risk from the constant and repetitive touching of the mouth to the pull-valve or rim and/or the repetitive opening of the container, exposing the contents to the environment.
Furthermore, the mechanical stress of repetitive opening and, in some cases, squeezing the bottle, may result in damaged or lost parts and a shortened product life span.
As a result of the above-stated problems and desires, there is a need for a fluid container, without the limitations of conventional fluid containers.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.